Fantasy Land
by RainbowRaven
Summary: (Story is better than summary). Zelman is sitting alone in his room, speculating his recent quabble with Mimiko and Jiro. It was obvious she's in love with him- more, naive human... But, is it possible that he, Zelman Clock, could be falling for him as well? No. Impossible. Right? Pairings only HINTED, nothing in this story is cannon.


HELLO, PEOPLES. ATTENTION PWEASE BEFOR READING. THANKS.  
This is in Zelman's point of view, by the way. If you don't like a shipping hinted, I'm sorry, but just keep reading because there are no actual ships sailing. Two (almost three) implied, but none actually shipped.  
This story is based off of an awesome role play I did with my friend, Snow.  
ENJOY!

"You're no Alice. I was most certainly right about that one."

I sighed, half-heartedly studying my nails. Sigh. Perhaps I was a tad bit too harsh on the human. It's a possibility, but nevertheless I just couldn't muster any sympathy.

She'll never have him- no matter what she does or however hard she tries. It's a futile attempt, one that is a major waste of time and effort. So, why even try?  
I had told the human-Mimiko-that it's useless for her to fawn over someone whom is still in love with a lost one. A beautiful maiden with long, curling golden locks that surely made poor, moronic Jiro's inaudible heart seemingly race.

What an imbecile.

I told her-long story short-that he is too far out of her reach. Jiro is stuck in his own little fantasy land, where someday, somehow, he will be reunited with his one true love. Alice.  
I theorize that he has this insane notion running amuck in his brain that if he were to fall-or, better yet, to even get in a relationship with-anyone else lovingly, then he's "betraying" her or some such thing.

It makes me absolutely disgusted.  
It is difficult for me to even fathom as to why or how Mimiko could be so blind and naïve! I scoffed and my lip curled upwards in frustration. Humans. Vampires. Genuine people I just couldn't quite comprehend, and that made my mind swirl with ideas on how one is to understand.

I have to have the upper hand. That's just the way it is. Zelman Clock is the ring leader, the boss, the guy in charge. I know things that no one else could ever dream of knowing, and I have powers unimaginable to the mortal humans. Especially that insolent Mimiko.

And to think, when I honestly told her the truth of her situations, she actually tried to insult _me._ Oh, please. She can't touch me-physically, mentally, or verbally. She's incapable of doing so. Not only because she's…oh, what does her little organization call it nowadays…

Aw, yes.

The reason her meager words are even less threatening then that of a modern housefly isn't just because she's-what they refer to themselves as-a red blood.

It's also because-put simply-she's inferior.  
Now, why my kind is called "black bloods" I doubt I will ever fully grasp.

I rolled my crimson irises to the side of the grand room. There was a twinkle of thought to them that anyone could detect, had anyone been in the room at the time.

But, alas I was alone. An empty bottle of Coke sat on my side table, mocking me with its lack of sweet, cold, sugary liquid that I suddenly had a massive craving for right at that moment. How odd.  
Blood would be a million and one times more appetizing, but I must deal with what is available for the time being. I hissed through clenched fangs, longing for something other to do then just sit and _think._

The entire little quibble between Mimiko and I still rang throughout my mind, swimming and overpowering any other thought that may occur. I had just arrived back from Jiro and Kotaro's humble abode, anyway.

I leaned back in the large, French cushioned chair, letting my entire body ease into the intricately stitched designs. This cushion alone could fit about two or three Zelman's. The thought almost made me chuckle ever so slightly  
Almost.

I closed my eyes, but instead of seeing the lonesome blackness that usually appears when I feel the need for rest, I saw Jiro, his eyes clouded over with sleep, his face fallen with drowsiness, and Kotaro, with a grin that seems almost too big for his face, and eyes so bright that they could make the shining sun on a bright day seem dim.

And then there was Mimiko.  
But I really don't wish to recall her exact facial expressions.

Sighing through my nose, I scrunched up my face from the memories and clenched my fists.

_"Hello there." I cooed at Mimiko as she entered Jiro's bedroom. No surprise the décor- black walls, blood red curtains to shield him from the harsh rays of the sun. There were no accessories or personal belongings- just the necessities. Of course. How typical.  
For a bed he had a single black coffin lying in the middle of the room. The sight brought a snicker to rise up in my voice._

_I looked at the human, then to Jiro, then back to the human. I saw it, right there in her eyes. That longing expression, the pained cringe buried beneath her ridiculous mask of mutual feelings. I saw it, just how she looked at me, but she didn't._

_She was looking right through me and on to Jiro. I could've been angered, or even saddened. I could have told Jiro right then and there that this protozoan of a girl had growing emotions for him. But I did not. Instead a sly, diabolical smirk curled its way onto my once welcoming expression._

_I watched as confusion rolled across her face. My smirk only grew more sinister. A deep, low laugh bubbled up within my diaphragm and only hit the back of my throat. Her shoulders stiffened, and I was unsure if it was because she was bracing herself or trying not to tremble.  
Perhaps both?_

_"This is just delicious." I whispered harshly-yet not harsh enough for anyone but us to hear, yet it was obvious by her scrutinized face that it was still difficult for her to make it out._

_I watched her swallow, studying her neck, and wandered just how great her blood would taste sliding down my tongue, dropping into my throat like droplets of pure wine-only better.  
Afterwards, she spoke. Mimiko tried to appear strong, dependent, as if my red eyes drilling a hole in her didn't make her nerve falter. "I think you should get out now. We don't have to deal with this… we don't need to deal with this."_

_She rubbed at her temples with her pointer fingers. Oh? So I'm the one that's wasting her time now? How revolting a thought. She should be honored to be talking to me. Instead, she made it seem as if I should be the one envying her. How crude._

_"You interrupted my reading for _this?_" She put emphasis on the word "this" and gestured in my direction. I tried to not make the anger apparent on my face. She didn't even feel that I was worthy enough to be called my name. _

_Her eyes were locked on Jiro, and I whipped my head to the side to see his reaction. Would he defend me, telling her to not refer to someone as high ranked as myself a "this"?  
_

_No, of course not. He did just finish stomping on my throat and saying how he fights for justice, yada yada, and I'm a bad guy, blah blah. _

_"Well?" Mimiko persisted.  
Jiro held up his gloved hands in mock surrender, but the bemused smirk drawn up across his lips told the room that he wasn't sorry for my actions in the very least. That caused my mouth to twitch upwards a bit. He was not defending me, but he was not berating me either, luckily. _

_I turned away from him, giving Mimiko my undivided attention. I suppose Jiro realized that the conversation did not require him to intervene or even listen, so I heard him crawl back into his coffin like a toddler to a cradle. I had just woke him up, after all._

_I was kind of… well… cute, really._

_I chuckled again, just as dark and foreboding as the last laugh I uttered. "You know," I began, my voice dripping with such fake sincerity I'm surprised I didn't get a cavity, "I never suspected you, a sweet human commissioner, to fall for a one-hundred year old vampire, whom is still stuck in a love that he's lost." My eyes narrowed. With a melancholy tone, I continued, "This is most delectable indeed. However so ravishing."_

_Her eyes scanned me up and down. I was aware that she was trying her very, very best to intimidate me but it took all I had not to laugh in her smug, tan little face. _

_"I'll say it again. It's time for you to go." She persisted, but it was no use. I was staying until I was done. She should have thanked me, should have given me her greatest gratitude. I merely was trying to make her see that she should have no hope whatsoever. Any attempt she would make would be in vain.  
So why even try? I was preparing her, letting her know the facts.  
And how does she repay me? By telling me to get out of the house. And vampires are depicted as the rude, manner less beings? Hardly. _

_Mimiko dared to go one step further and cross her arms at me. I felt as if I was trying to tell a small, retarded child that the candy they so longed to devour was rotten and disgusting. I scoffed, nostrils flaring in her direction to let her know I wasn't joking this time around. _

_"Your pity, insolent insults don't hurt me in the slightest, Human." I stated with as much malice as I could bring into my voice. I was done lolling her with my tone. It went stone cold and raged. I didn't bother calling her by her name- if I was "This" then she is "Human"._

_I clucked my tongue then as a sign of defiance. I gave her a droll stare, and she opened her mouth to throw something in my face, but I cut her off with ease. "Admit it. You're developing feelings for Mr. Back in My Day. Maybe it's not love, maybe it is. But we both know it's going to sprout and grow, and when it does..." I thought of suppressing the rough chuckle about to emit from my mouth, but it came forth before I had a chance to really stifle it. _

_"To put it bluntly, you are-as you red bloods state-you are hopeless, my dear." I spat out "my dear" as if it were water on my tongue, burning it until I cursed out the words. _

_The humans' innocent, child-like face flushed, apparently embarrassed by my honest statement. She was too choked up on humiliation to retaliate, so I went for the kill. "Let us face the truth, shall we?" Her eyes widened. _

_I finished with one final blow to her ego. "You're no Alice."_

My eyes snapped open as a gust of breath flew into my lungs not-so-expectantly. If only I could say all that has just occurred was a dream and nothing more, but alas I must have just relieved it through a dream in my unconsciousness.

My brain must be thinking about that constantly, non-stop, to the point where it even had to be repetitive in my slumber.  
Whoopy-flippin-do.

That foolish human. I would hate to be in her place…  
My face darkened.

I couldn't deny it any longer. In a way I felt as if I was walking exactly in her shows. One of these days, lately, I've expected to wake up in a knee length skirt with short brown hair and the ability to not crave blood almost 24/7.

I am unsure to this day if what I feel for Jiro Mochizuki is true love-because who honestly knows for the first time?-but there is without a shadow of a doubt a feeling festering in my chest when I rest my gaze on him. It is not hatred, loathing, or any other such negative emotion.

It was an attraction of some kind. That much I knew for sure. Perhaps it would go away over time. I knew there is no chance whatsoever, so it's not as if there's this sliver of hope in my chest that keeps me going, because there simply just _isn't._ I have absolutely zero optimism about the situation.

I knew that I was a homosexual when going through my late teen years- I think. I'm not entirely sure just when I discovered my sexual orientation or when I came to terms with it. I have been alive for many, many years now, so why keep track on the past when there's the unknown future to look forward to?

Anyway, what I feel for Jiro may not be love. It could just be a crush because of how strong-willed, smart, and absolutely gorgeous he is. Most vampires have exceedingly exceptional good looks, but there's just something different about Jiro.

I've most definitely never met a being such as him before; even in all the years I've been on this blasted, sinful Earth.

In a way, I suppose, I know how Mimiko feels. Suspected feelings for someone whom you have absolutely no chance with. But, then again, there's a small part of me that is-more surprising then not-like Jiro.

He's caught in his own fantasy land of whimsical possibilities of Alice's return. He believes that being attracted to someone else in more ways than family or a close friend that he is stomping on her grave, letting go of her. And, though I hate to say it, it's childish.

Jiro is more or less clinging helplessly to this ghost of a theory and it is not rational in the least. Jiro is one to hang to logic and facts, things he can depend on, but this doesn't make any sense. It's as if he thinks that his beautiful, intelligent and ever so cute Alice is looking at him from wherever it is she may be and saying, "Jiro, if you love me, you will not move on. You must stay for me. Wait for me. Wait for the vision you will never see, the hug, the kiss, the cherishing smile filled with warmth you will never receive again."

It breaks my heart to see him live in this horrible monstrosity of a fantasy land. It isn't so much of a fantasy as a nightmare. Does he not see that?  
Though it makes me understand just a little bit more as to why he so needs his brothers company, happiness, and protection. He is all Jiro has left- at least in Jiro's whacked mind. Maybe if he stopped pushing people away and trusted even the slightest bit he would discover he has more people caring about them then he first realized.

But instead of opening his eyes to the world, he's stuck in his fantasy land of Alice.  
Mimiko is stuck in a fantasy land that she may one day call him her own.  
Kotaro…well, I only hope and pray that he lives in the real world. I hate for a mere child his age to have to be so responsible and so knowledgeable of the cruelty and harshness of feelings and people. I hope he isn't in a fantasy land.  
I also hope he can pull his big brother out of it.

Me? Well, in a way I believe I am. At least I would like to be. It would make life so much easier to live in a fantasy land instead of the mind scarring reality that is Life. In a way, I want to say that I live in a fantasy land where Jiro and I are together happily and Kotaro is my little brother as well.  
Or, perhaps even a son to us.

But alas, I am not.

I know it won't happen, because he's caught up in his own fantasy realm. That of which does not involve me in the slightest.

With a heavy heart and eyes beginning to water, I arose from the chair and walked right out the door of my coven's hideout.

I was off to find a place almost as blissful as the fantasy land I can't conjure.


End file.
